Una excurción y unos chicos traviesos
by ngefan2010
Summary: Este es un fanfic de otro fanfic. Especificamente uno que me gusto mucho llamado "Una excurción y dos chicas traviesas". No es una continuación, es como un spin-off de lo que hacian los demás.


_Este es un Fanfic de otro Fanfic._

_Es una continuación al último relato de AsukaHentai titulado_

"_Una excursión y dos chicas traviesas"_

_.net/s/5660973/1/Una_excursion_y_dos_chicas_traviesas _

_.com/relato/63735/_

_Espero que se anime a volver a escribir pronto_

-¿Tenéis todos vuestras autorizaciones chicos?

Preguntó el viejo profesor tras sus gafas de pasta a toda la clase de 2-A del instituto de Tokyo-3. Había cierto alboroto entre los adolescentes que cargaban con sus mochilas más pesadas que lo de costumbre ya que ese día en vez de pasárselos encerrados en el aula iban a una reserva natural de aves, una excusa como cualquier otra para almorzar en el campo, jugar al fútbol, pasear o incluso oler las flores.

-¡Es una humillación total tener que entregar un papel firmado para que nos dejen viajar a apenas 20 kilómetros de la ciudad!

Se quejó Asuka haciendo cola como los demás compañeros de clase para entregar la copia de papel firmada por su tutora en la que le daba permiso para salir de excursión con el resto de la clase. Detrás de ella estaba Shinji que también tenía su respectiva copia.

-De todas formas no ha sido problema, Misato ha firmado sin problemas.

-¿Sin problemas? ¡Si ni siquiera ha mirado lo que era! Pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que siendo nosotros lo suficientemente adultos como para pilotar un EVA tengamos que ir pidiendo permiso para hacer un viajecito.

El chico sonrió débilmente pero no le respondió. Siempre que estaba molesta por cualquier situación mencionaba su puesto como piloto de Evangelion orgullosa y presumida para justificar que ya era una persona mayor que no tenía que ser tratada como una niña. Eso sobretodo lo sufría Kaji que era el objeto del deseo de la muchacha y siempre esta rechazando cortésmente sus proposiciones a veces demasiado atrevida.

Cuando todos los alumnos del curso entregaron la documentación necesaria para evitar problemas al instituto si había algún accidente pudieron salir fuera del recinto donde había un autobús esperándoles. Chicos y chicas entraron en orden y se fueron sentado.

Asuka fue una de las últimas y buscaba algún asiento libre para no tener que ser molestada durante la duración del trayecto, pero por desgracia no había ninguno.

-Mmmm...

Resignada vio como Shinji estaba sentado sólo al lado de la ventanilla mirando hacia afuera y no teniendo muchas más opciones se dirigió a sentarse en el asiento vacío de al lado, pero una chica mucho más rápida se cruzó en su camino. Rei Ayanami ocupó el asiento libre que quedaba al lado de su compañero y miró tranquilamente a la pelirroja.

-...-

La piloto de ojos azules miró a su compañera torciendo el gesto y entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera prenderle fuego con la mirada, mirada que Ayanami aguantó impasible mientras el chico las miraba a las dos con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole la cabeza. Él pensaba que aquello parecía un duelo del Oeste.

-¡Mmf!

Finalmente Asuka dio un golpe de cabeza moviendo su melena anaranjada en un gesto de orgullo y con la cabeza bien alta se fue hasta el fondo del vehículo a la hilera de asientos traseros donde nadie quería sentarse pero como ya no quedaba sitio libre ella tuvo que hacerlo.

Hikari, la delegada de clase y mejor amiga de la alemana, estaba sentada al lado de Touji y vio como su compañera se sentaba sola así que antes de que el bus arrancase se fue a sentarse con ella.

-No tienes por qué sentarte conmigo Hikari, vuelve con el idiota de Touji.

Asuka estaba algo molesta por lo sucedido, cruzada de piernas y de brazos miró de reojo como el chico moreno de chándal miraba hacia ella con odio. Nunca se habían llevado bien y que ahora la chica de coletas se hubiera marchado de su lado para acompañarla no iba a ayudar en absoluto a que su relación mejorara.

En efecto Touji se mostraba molesto, pero en el fondo aliviado. ¡Hikari le gustaba demasiado!. Miro a Shinji y a Rei sentados juntos adelante. Se preguntaba si en realidad serían capaces de ayudarlo en su problema. Respiro hondo. Kensuke se sentó a su lado muy animado. Empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Al llegar los chicos se dispersaron felices por los alrededores. Touji se deshizo de Kensuke y fue al sitio que había acordado con Shinji y Rei. ¡Le rogó a Dios que Hikari y Asuka encontraran algo con que entretenerse y no notaran su ausencia!. Kensuke no sería problema. Estaría ocupado con su cámara durante toda la excursión.

El sitio acordado era una cabaña abandonada en el bosque. Touji entro. Dentro de la cabaña había una entrada secreta a unos refugios y a unas vías de escape para el personal de NERV. Era una salida de emergencia para evacuar la ciudad fortaleza. Una vez dentro el chico moreno escucho unos gemidos femeninos. Silencio. El sonido húmedo de dos bocas unidas... Silencio. Suspiros. Silencio. Nuevamente el sonido húmedo de dos bocas besándose.

En una habitación pobremente iluminada Shinji y Rei se besaban apasionadamente. Para Touji fue chocante ver al apocado muchacho y a la muchacha autista besarse así. ¡Hikari y Touji no habían pasado de tomarse de las manos cuando nadie los veía!. Una mesa con cuatro sillas, un catre y una pequeña nevera era todo el pobre mobiliario. Los jóvenes amantes separaron sus labios en escasos centímetros para exhalar el aire en un solo suspiro e inhalar aire en un nuevo beso. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos en un abrazo. La joven abrazaba al muchacho por la cintura y este manoseaba el trasero respingón de la chica.

La joven recostó enamorada la cabeza en el hombro del tercer elegido. Shinji hablo como disculpándose por no haberlo esperado:

-¡Creímos que ya no venias!...

Touji se quedo frío. Había otra persona con ellos. Una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos azules. Al principio creyó que era Asuka, pero la joven tenía los cabellos cortos. Shinji trato de explicar.

-¡Ella es una amiga!...

-¡Soy la hermana gemela malvada de Rei Ayanami!...- Dijo ella burlona. Touji nunca la había visto en su vida, balbuceo algunas incoherencias. Era una chica bonita que irradiaba optimismo y alegría. Nada que ver con Rei o Asuka. Shinji estaba cohibido, Rei decidió salir de su pasividad. Se puso de rodillas, le desabrocho la correa y le bajo la cremallera del pantalón al tercer elegido. Shinji se ruborizo. Para Rei Touji y la otra chica no estaban allí, no existían.

El miembro de Ikari estaba en la boca de Rei. Shinji decidió abandonar a su amigo a su suerte, de su parte ya había cumplido lo convenido. ¡Rei estaba caliente e impaciente! Degustaba el falo como si fuera una chupeta. Su lengua se movía en forma hábil. Touji no podía creer lo que veía. Los carrillos de la joven se abultaban alternadamente cada vez que ella se metía el miembro a la boca sin pudor alguno. Shinji cerraba un ojo y mesaba los cabellos de la joven. Las mejillas del muchacho pasaron de rosas a rojas por la excitación.

La joven misteriosa se le acerco a Touji. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una minifalda roja a rayas.

-Shinji me hablo de ti... ¡me pidió un favor y le debo un favor!... Es todo lo que tienes que saber...

-¿Quién eres tu y de donde conoces a Shinji y a Rei?

- ¡Larga y aburrida historia!... ¿Quieres que te ayude o solo vas a mirar?...

Touji no lo sabía pero la chica se llamaba Mana Kirishima y había sido entrenada para seducir al tercer elegido y sacarle todos los secretos de NERV. Ella había traicionado a sus jefes y Shinji la había ayudado a escapar. El favor era para ella poco comparado con todo lo que Shinji había hecho por ella. En cierta forma perversa y morbosa la idea de "ayudar" a Touji en su "problema" era excitante.

La joven empezó a desnudarlo en forma lenta y sensual. Los dedos de ellas eran suaves y el suave roce de la ropa al deslizare por su epidermis pusieron al chico moreno con la piel de gallina. "Hikari, lo hago por ti. Se que no lo entenderás o me creerás. ¡pero es cierto!". Touji finalmente estaba desnudo. Su cuerpo musculoso y atlético resaltaba a la vista. El miembro seguía flácido entre sus piernas, pero Mana y Rei notaron que era más grande que el de Shinji.

Shinji estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y Rei de la cintura para arriba. El torso de Rei era la perfección de la curva y la carne. Su piel era blanca, casi albina, fosforescente en la penumbra de la habitación. Ella estaba acostada de espaldas en el catre mientras Shinji, sobre ella, acariciaba los suaves pechos. El rostro inexpresivo e hierático de la primera niña estaba rojo de excitación. Miraba a Touji y a Mana en forma lánguida. Su hábil amante follaba sus pechos con su ensalivado miembro duro como roca. El cuerpo de Shinji era delgado y bien proporcionado. El miembro de Shinji era de buen tamaño. Touji se amilano al ver su miembro flácido aún.

-Touji... ¡mírame a mí o me pondré celosa!- Dijo Mana con fingido mal humor. Ella guió al muchacho en el proceso de deshojarla como una flor, de retirar capa tras capa de ropa. Su cuerpo desnudo era rosado pálido y cubierto de fino vello rosa. Su sexo estaba coronado por un vello púbico ralo, rojo sangre. Era la primera mujer en carne y hueso que Touji veía desnuda.

-Shinji me dice que no te has follado a tu novia por que la respetas mucho... ¡muy mal hecho!... ¡en un altar pon a dios y en un pedestal a una estatua! –Mana se veía sexy regañándolo desnuda con las manos en las caderas. El miembro de Touji seguía sin reaccionar- a lo mejor ella tiene también algo de culpa por ser seria y formal todo el tiempo...- ella se relamió los labios, Touji trago saliva.

Shinji le estaba quitando la braga blanca de colegiala a Rei. La joven estaba de pie levantándose la falda con ambas manos. Con su rostro hierático e inescrutable. Lentamente las manos, en una suave caricia para ambas piernas, le bajaron la prenda intima. Rei levanto un pie y su húmeda braguita quedo en el tobillo del otro pie. Shinji acostó a su amante y sus dedos empezaron a entrar y salir de la estrecha cueva del placer de Rei.

-¡Estas toda mojada!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mmmmmm!- dijo Rei arqueando la espalda. Era el turno de ella para el sexo oral y de mesar los cabellos de su amante.

Touji y Mana se besaban en la boca y se acariciaban. Touji por fin se abandonaba por completo y dejaba de pensar en su "problema". El sonido húmedo de las bocas besándose y los gemidos de Rei hicieron el milagro de resucitar a Lázaro. Pero Mana quería mas juego previo. Se acostó en la mesita y Touji se dio un banquete con sus tetas. Mordiendo chupando y lamiendo el bello torso de la muchacha desconocida de la que no sabía ni su nombre.

Ya para Mana el favor era para ella. El cuerpo macizo y fornido de Susuhara la estaban volviendo loca. Sus músculos de hierro se tensaban bajo la piel y ella lo sentía. Touji era un manjar y su sexo hambriento babeaba sus jugos. Touji era más rustico y brutal en sus caricias. La joven se giro y se inclino en un ángulo de 90 grados. Los dedos de la mano derecha del muchacho abrieron la entrada de ella mientras la mano izquierda guiaba al abultado falo a su destino. Mana se sujeto a la mesa. Sus pechos parecían globos a punto de explotar aplastados entre la mesa y su torso.

Shinji era quien estaba acostado en el catre mientras Rei estaba sobre él. La joven parecía una flor con su torso desnudo y su pulcro uniforme escolar arremangado en la cintura. La joven estaba sentada en cuclillas, abierta de piernas. Con una mano abría sus tiernos labios vaginales y con la otra apuntaba el duro miembro hacia ella.

Las dos chicas fueron penetradas al mismo tiempo y sus rugidos de placer llenaron toda la habitación... Shinji y Touji sintieron que estaban a punto de eyacular y se separaron de sus parejas. Touji derramo su simiente en el piso, debajo de la mesa. Rei se lo trago todo y le dio a probar a su amante en un beso apasionado. La lengua de ella estaba blanca y la de él roja. Ambos chicos estuvieron listos para otra tanda en poco tiempo.

- ¿Cambiamos?- sugirió Mana traviesa. Shinji y Rei terminaron de quitarse la ropa por toda respuesta. Rei tomo a Touji de la mano y se acostó en el catre. Touji se le echo encima sin preámbulos, el miembro de Susuhara era enorme, Rei cerraba un ojo del dolor. La machaca era mecánica, el catre rechinaba por el mayor peso de Touji y golpeteaba la pared. Rei le marcaba el ritmo al amigo de su amante a punta de suspiros lánguidos. ¡definitivamente estaba curado!

Shinji estaba sentado en una silla con Mana ensartada en él. La joven subía y bajaba violentamente. Los dos amigos parecían estar en un concurso de virilidad. Mana gemía lastimeramente. La mano del muchacho que le acariciaba el trasero subrepticiamente le introdujo el dedo en su ano. Los senos se restregaban en los duros pectorales de Shinji. El orgasmo le llego a ambas chicas en forma simultanea y fulminante.

Shinji considero que lo mejor era irse todos antes de que los extrañaran. Los cuatros se asearon en la ducha del cuarto y se vistieron. Rei se fue primero y Shinji con Touji después. Mana les dio un tierno beso a ambos de despedida.

Touji le dio un codazo a su amigo en las costillas mientras iban caminando.

- ¡Que calladito te lo tenías!- Dijo jovial. Shinji solo sonrió con embarazo.

-Touji, ¡ni una palabra de esto a nadie!... ¡sobre todo de la chica con quien estuvimos!

- Tranquilo, ¡soy el primero que quiero que esto no se divulgue!- Dijo. Estaba feliz. Curado de su "problema". Los gemidos de placer de la chica pelirroja y la peliazul todavía resonaban en sus oídos. ¡Su novia Hikari era la próxima!

Kensuke estaba sentado con Kaworu al lado. Asuka, Hikari y el conductor parecían eufóricos. Touji y Shinji estaban bastante animados, ¡sospechosamente animados!, aunque aparentaran que era por la excursión Kensuke sentía que era por algo más. Rei aparentemente parecía estar en su estado autista habitual. ¡Definitivamente algo olía mal y él tenía que saber que era!

Kensuke sintió la mano de Kaworu apretando la suya. Palideció.

- ¡Tranquilo, tigre!- Dijo Kaworu en un susurro- Nadie nos esta viendo, ni esta pendiente de nosotros... ¡ni siquiera notaron nuestra ausencia en la excursión!

OMAKE

- Shinji... ¡por quien me tomas!... ¡como se te ocurre pedirme semejante favor!- dijo Mana escandalizada. La idea de acostarse con el mejor amigo del muchacho para quitarle la impotencia era para ella insultante- ¿por qué no se lo pides a Rei?

- Ya se lo pedí y me dijo que si... ¡es solo por las dudas!... – dijo Shinji apenado – Mana, escúchame... ¡siento que se lo debo!... la primera vez que subí al EVA y pelee con un ángel la hermana de Touji quedo gravemente herida... además, ¡es culpa de mi padre que él este así!.

-¡Explícate!

- Veras, mi padre ha estado... ha estado- Shinji estaba buscando una forma suave de decirlo- ha estado... ¡ha estado haciéndole proposiciones indecorosas!...

-¿...?-

- Yo desconocía "esos" gustos de mi padre... no pude creerle a Touji cuando me lo dijo... por supuesto que Touji se negó... mi padre le ofreció dinero, lo amenazo, comenzó a acosarlo... Misato tuvo que intervenir para que finalmente mi padre lo dejara en paz...

-¿Y?-

- Todo parecía volver a la normalidad... Touji se le declaro a Hikari y desde entonces son novios en secreto... además lo eligieron como piloto de EVA, así que ya no tiene que preocuparse por su hermana... mi padre por despecho le mando una foto... desde ese día mi amigo no ha tenido una erección, ni siquiera dormido, sin importar las revista porno que compre o los videos que vea...

-¿Qué foto era esa?- Pregunto Mana intrigada. Shinji se la enseño. Decía en la parte inferior: " ¡Esto fue lo que te perdiste, mocoso estúpido!". El comandante Ikari estaba completamente desnudo en una pose provocativa... con solo sus gafas, zapatos y medias puestas.

- Shinji, ¡me has convencido!-


End file.
